


We're fine.

by Ender_Pendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alluding to sucidide, Medication, Various stories in one, mention of suicide, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Pendragon/pseuds/Ender_Pendragon
Summary: Many short stories produced out of boredom or other emotions
Kudos: 1





	1. She's gone because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I warn these stories can be rather dark

You love her, you say.  
You care about her, you declare.  
She’s amazing, you shout.  
She cried, I hear.  
She screamed, you continued.  
She’s upset, it’s invalid.

She’s dead, I found her.  
Overdose, the doctors figured.  
A funeral, I'm too far to go.  
I miss her, why did you do this?  
Hurt her, mistreat her, and she defends you. You.  
You didn’t deserve her.  
You are horrid.  
I hope you burn like my life did.


	2. Prompt

This..Planet Earth (who names their planet dirt? That's weird) was rather odd. Humans, the dominant species are some weird fleshbags that look rather unimpressive. Though they are rather persistent hunters and have many stories and languages!   
Now, the one thing I can’t figure out. Why won’t this ‘murder’ (Why would you call a group of small birds a murder? I don’t believe they’ve killed anyone.) LEAVE ME ALONE?? Joker said they’ve adopted me because I'm warm, and it's winter. I would like to disagree, I look like a fire, isn’t that going to provoke fear? Oh no one of them is burying itself in my hair! Shoo! That’s Acrux’s spot! Argghhh, fine. I’ll tolerate the little things, Acrux doesn’t seem to mind them.


	3. A fickle beast ain't it?

Medication is an odd fickle thing, too much will make a mindless husk, too little won’t change enough. Too little means it's hard to fit societies normal and function as such, too little makes too little a difference to work.   
Too much. Too much is a different beast, can cause problems with your organs, beating them into submission. Too much can break the mind, after all most are chemicals to try and fix your abnormal brain. You may as well be a zombie. Too much messing with your brain, chemicals? It's weird, too much causes too little.   
A weird balance must be struck, professionals try and fail to strike a balance. It didn’t work? Try a different combination. This caused odd side effects? Fucking hell try again.  
It’s hard to get it right. But keep trying.


	4. To whom it may concern

To whom it may concern.  
Life seems duller by the day,  
Finding joy all that much harder.  
Yet we continue the same song and dance, perhaps crack a joke about it.  
Acting fine.

Someone thinks to ask,  
“Are you ok?”   
Wishing to admit it, yet not.  
“It would be burdening them”  
“There's no reason for it”  
Justifying harming oneself.

The woods are nice, you should visit them.  
Calm, quiet, willing to keep secrets.  
The trees are always listening after all.   
They are old, nothing to lose from keeping secrets.  
Talking is helpful.


End file.
